facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Barlat Concordiat
History Founding The origins of the Barlat Concordiat can be found in the settlement and investment of the Barlat Starzone by several sovereign powers. In this, they sought the greater resources that the starzone and nearby stars could provide, as well as additional connections with other member states, many of whom were already allied or friendly with each other to one extent or another. War with Czechanada Not long after the Concordiat members first convened for a meeting, Czechanada, then called Kamaradsko, entered the system with cloaked fighters and warships, attempting to spy upon the unfolding events. They were, however, detected, which resulted in the capture of some of the spying fighters. Rather than withdraw, however, Czechanada elected to escalate affairs, and attempted to recover the captured fighters and pilots. This resulted in the capture of the Czechanadian carrier from which the fighters had been based. Ultimately, Czechanada sent more reinforcements to the Barlat Starzone, and a full scale battle between the Concordiat members present and Czechanada soon broke out. A war between the Concordiat and Czechanada had been initiated, even before the Concordiat could resolve its first conference. The war would end abruptly, when Czechanada collapsed from the inside. The Concordiat was quick to take advantage of this, and rapidly pushed their offensives against Czechanadian territories, seizing numerous Czechanadian assets, including the Three Hyperspace Cores Czechanada had used to power their flagship, that could ignore most interdiction methods. Barlat-Laptev War Location The Barlat Concordiat is primarly centered around the Barlat Starzone, near the core of the Milky Way galaxy. However, additional territorial claims extend 20 light-years from this central point, including the nearby Neumann accreting black hole. Institutions Diplomacy As a faction, Barlat respects its members' independence, and they are free to take whatever actions they choose, potentially in conjunction with other faction members, as well as non-members. Barlat, as a faction, has only engaged in one war, to repel the Czechanadian attack on the Barlat system itself, and while member states may have participated in conflicts since, the faction as a whole has not taken a stance on them. Barlat exists primarily for the benefit of its members, rather than as a concerted political force. With its loose structure, there is no single point of contact, although the New Terran Republic and the Galactic Republic of Alexzonya are often the preferred contact point by non-members. Defense As with the territorial claims of the Concordiat, the Barlat Starzone defense perimeter stretches 20 lightyears from the primary star itself, encompassing all of the Concordiat's claimed space. The area is strewn with high-power, long-range interdiction fields, ready to be raised if needed to keep out intruders. Incoming ships not flying the flag of one of the Concordiat members are inspected at one of several customs stations for both security and biohazard reasons. Most of the star systems possess a large quantity of automated defenses, constructed either by member states or by the Neumann Black Hole construction facility. Anchorages and fleet bases also hold a significant quantity of the Barlat member states' navies, although not all members contribute large amounts to the defense of the area. Trade The Barlat Starzone itself serves as a point of trade for many of its member nations, and trading facilities have been constructed for non-factional trade as well. All ships not flying the flags of Concordiat members are required to go through customs and security screening, but otherwise, tariffs for trading within the Starzone tend to be low. Individual member states may set their own trade policy, however. Resources Barlat itself is the only star with a planetary system within the 20 lightyear claimed zone, and thus it is the only system to provide a significant resource base. However, the Neumann Black Hole located near the edge of claimed space, provides a source of raw matter in the form of its accretion disk as well as a source of energy thanks to its enormous X-ray output. Additionally, the other stars in the claimed zone provide a plentiful energy source for industrial operations. This resource scarcity is not considered a major issue as most Concordiat members have plentiful resource supplies elsewhere. A number of planets claimed by other powers from other systems have been brought to the zone, however, and now contribute to its resource pool. Industry Major industrial projects are underway within the Concordiat's sphere of influence. In addition to the combined industrial strength of its member nations in their own territories, a new manufacturing facility has been set up at the Neumann Black Hole near the edge of Concordiat space, taking advantage of the vast quantity of X-rays released and the enormous amounts of matter being collected in the accretion disk to power automated production facilities. This facility has primarily been tasked with constructing the automated defenses now spread throughout Barlat space. The New Terran Republic has also moved its former Kanaris Nebula Automated Shipbuilding and Storage Facility to the region, dispersing its assets among Barlat and its neighboring systems. As the primary shipbuilding and anchorage facility for the New Terran Republic, this has significantly boosted the combined industrial ability of the region, as it houses both the primary drydock and reserve storage facilities for the New Terran Colonial Fleet. Other Concordiat members have set up industrial outposts of their own within both Barlat and the neighboring systems, many fed by planets claimed from other powers. Finance Although the Concordiat does not possess a unified currency and members are free to pursue their own economic and fiscal policies, the Concordiat has recently begun establishing factional funding and investment mechanisms. Among thse are the Barlat Development Bank, which accepts investment from member nations and private corporations to fund infrastructure and development projects in member states and foreign countries as designated and approved by the board of directors. Member States *The United Imperial Nation of Alexhstan *The Galactic Republic of Alexzonya *The United States of America *The United Provinces of Connorianople *The Highland Tribes of Curtopia *The Dex Empire *The Republic of Hectobonia *The Kingdom of Ish'Cong *The Holy Empire of Kira's Kingdom *The New Free Planets Alliance *The Kingdom of Rhamos *The Republic of Serdaristan *The Stonewall Federation *The Confederation of The United Pokemon Types *The Great Houses of Xie *The Jovepenia Empire